Бразильский орех
| wikispecies = Bertholletia excelsa | commons = Bertholletia excelsa | itis = }} Бразильский орех, кастанейро, американский орех ( ) — южноамериканское дерево семейства лецитисовых, а также название плодов дерева, собираемых с коммерческими целями. Бразильский орех — единственный представитель рода Бертолетия (Bertholletia). Его родина находится в Гайане, Венесуэле, Бразилии, восточной Колумбии, восточном Перу и восточной Боливии. Также одиночные деревья рассеяны на отмелях Амазонки, Риу-Негру и Ориноко. Род деревьев назван по имени французского химика Клода Луи Бертолле. Дерево Бразильский орех — одно из самых крупных деревьев влажных тропических лесов Амазонии. Оно достигает 30—45 м в высоту, диаметр ствола — 1—2 м. Бразильский орех живёт до 500 лет или больше, и, по утверждениям некоторых специалистов, его возраст часто достигает 1000 лет.Harvesting nuts, improving lives in Brazil, Bruno Taitson, WWF, 18 January 2007 Ствол прямой и обычно не ветвится выше второй половины высоты дерева, с неожиданно большой кроной из длинных ветвей, находящихся выше купола других окружающих деревьев. Кора сероватая и гладкая. Листья, опадающие в засушливый сезон, изменённые, простые, цельные или зубчатые, удлинённые, длиной 20—35 см и 10—15 см шириной. Цветки небольшие, зеленовато-белые, в метёлке до 5—10 см длиной; у каждого цветка опадающие чашечки из двух частей, 6 неодинаковых кремового оттенка лепестков и многочисленные тычинки, объединённые в широкую, капюшонообразную массу. Размножение Бразильский орех плодоносит исключительно в девственных лесах. В затронутых человеком местах проявляется нехватка шмелей (род Bombus) и других крупных пчёл родов Centris, Epicharis, Eulaema и Xylocopa, единственных опылителей этого дерева. Бразильские орехи выращиваются на плантациях, но в настоящее время их производительность низка и они экономически невыгодны.Плантации бразильского ореха Бразильский орех (Bertholletia excelsa) Дерево бразильский орех: больше, чем просто орехи thumb|left|Свежесрезанный плод бразильского ореха thumb|right|Зёрна бразильского ореха thumb|right|Бразильский орех заключает в своей кожуре зерно [[Изображение:Brazil Nut - Project Gutenberg eBook 11662.jpg|thumb|right|Рисунок бразильского ореха в приложении к журналу Scientific American, № 598, 18 июня, 1887]] Нектар цветков бразильского ореха очень сладкий. Цветки могут опыляться только достаточно сильными, чтобы опуститься в сплетённый капюшоном цветок, насекомыми с длинными хоботками для преодоления сложных изгибов цветка. Орхидеи источают аромат, привлекающий маленьких мужских особей орхидейных пчёл с длинными хоботками (Euglossa spp), которые в свою очередь запахом привлекают женских особей. Крупные женские особи орхидейных пчёл опыляют деревья бразильского ореха. Без орхидей не было бы такого «сотрудничества», и потому нехватка пчёл будет означать, что цветки не опылятся. Если есть и орхидеи, и пчёлы, то после опыления цветков плоды созревают через 14 месяцев. Плод представляет собой большую коробочку 10—15 см диаметром, похожую по размеру на внутренний плод кокоса и весом до 2 кг. Оболочка жёсткая, древовидная, толщиной 8—12 мм и содержит внутри 8—24 треугольных зёрен длиной 4—5 см («бразильский орех»), заполнением напоминающие дольки апельсина; это не настоящий орех в ботаническом смысле. С одной стороны ореха есть небольшое отверстие. Крупные грызуны, такие как агути, используют его чтобы добираться до мякоти плода. Животные выедают орехи изнутри, а часть зарывают в землю про запас; некоторых из этих плодов прорастают и дают побеги новых деревьев бразильского ореха. Большинство семян «высаживаются» агути в затенённых местах, и молодые побеги могут годами находиться в состоянии спячки. Орехи служат пищей и другим обитателям леса. Обезьяны капуцины умеют вскрывать бразильские орехи при помощи камней. Терминология Несмотря на его название, наиболее крупный экспортёр бразильских орехов не Бразилия, а Боливия, где они называются almendras. В Бразилии эти орехи называются castanhas-do-Pará (каштан из Пара), но акреанцы вместо этого называют их castanhas-do-Acre (каштаны из Акри). Кремовый орех — это одно из нескольких исторических названий бразильского ореха, используемое в Америке. Пока кулинарами он классифицируется как орех, ботаники относят его к зёрнам, а не орехам, потому что в орехах оболочка разделяется на половинки, а мякоть отделена от оболочки. Сбор орехов Ежегодно собирается около 20 000 тонн бразильских орехов, из которых доля Боливии оценивается в 50 %, Бразилии в 40 % и Перу в 10 %.Economic Viability of Brazil Nut Trading in Peru Chris Collinson et al, University of Greenwich В 1980 г. годовой сбор был около 40 000 только из одной Бразилии, а в 1970 г. Бразилия сообщила о сборе 104 487 тонн орехов.The Brazil Nut Industry — Past, Present, and Future, Scott A. Mori, The New York Botanical Garden Эффект от урожая Бразильские орехи для международной торговли собирают полностью с дикорастущих деревьев, а не с плантаций. Это продвигается в качестве модели для получения дохода от тропических и субтропических лесов без их уничтожения. Орехи собираются рабочими-мигрантами, называемыми castanheiros. Анализ возрастов дерева в областях, где собирается урожай, показывает, что при умеренном и интенсивном урожае собирается настолько много орехов, что их не хватает для размножения и замены старых умерших деревьев. На участках с лёгкой урожайной активностью много молодых деревьев, в то время как на участках с интенсивным сбором урожая их крайне мало. http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.tree.2004.03.022 Проведённые статистические тесты позволили определить, какие экологические факторы больше всего влияют на нехватку молодых деревьев. Наибольшее влияние показал уровень активности сбора урожая на отдельном участке. Предсказанный компьютерной моделью размер деревьев, где люди выбрали все орехи, соответствовал реальным данным о размере деревьев, с которых выбрали практически весь урожай. Распространение Бразильский орех дико растёт в лесах Бразилии, Венесуэлы, восточной Колумбии, восточного Перу, восточной Боливии. В ограниченном масштабе он культивируется на Тринидаде и Шри-Ланке. Применение Пищевое применение В бразильских орехах содержится 18% белков, 13% углеводов и 69% жиров. Доля по типу жиров составляет 25% насыщенных жиров, 41% мононенасыщенных жиров и 24% полиненасыщенных жиров. Их содержание в орехах придаёт слегка земляной вкус. Содержание насыщенных жиров в бразильских орехах одно из самых высоких из всех орехов, превосходя даже орехи макадамия. Так как по вкусовым и питательным качествам бразильские орехи превосходят даже кокосовые и макадамию, они часто замещают их в кулинарии. При хранении оболочка бразильского ореха быстро становится горькой. Орехи также используются для выдавливания из них масел. Бразильские орехи довольно крупные по сравнению с другими орехами. Хотя зачастую отбираются лишь высококлассные орехи, знатоки иногда оценивают как менее вкусные, чем родственные им орехи, как, например, макадемию, кешью и миндаль. По питательности бразильские орехи, пожалуй, богатейший источник селена, содержание которого максимально возможное, хотя количество селена варьируется в широких пределах. Также эти орехи являются хорошим источником магния и тиамина. Ряд исследований свидетельствует о том, что доза селена снижает риск заболевания раком молочной железы и раком предстательной железы.Klein EA, Thompson IM, Lippman SM, Goodman PJ, Albanes D, Taylor PR, Coltman C., «SELECT: the next prostate cancer prevention trial. Selenum and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial.», J Urol. 2001 Oct;166(4):1311-5. PMID 11547064 Это привело к появлению рекомендаций в употреблении бразильских орехов в качестве защитной меры.[http://www.cancerdecisions.com/121001.html Cancer Decisions Newsletter Archive, Selenium, Brazil Nuts and Prostate Cancer] Последующие исследования о профилактическом воздействии селена на рак предстательной железы являются неубедительными.Peters U, Foster CB, Chatterjee N, Schatzkin A, Reding D, Andriole GL, Crawford ED, Sturup S, Chanock SJ, Hayes RB. «Serum selenium and risk of prostate cancer-a nested case-control study.» Am J Clin Nutr. 2007 Jan;85(1):209-17. PMID 17209198 Примечательно, что Европейский союз ввёл строгие правила по импорту из Бразилии бразильских орехов в собственной оболочке, так как было установлено, что в ней содержится высокий уровень афлатоксинов, которые могут привести к раку печени.«Commission decision of 4 July 2003 imposing special conditions on the import of Brazil nuts in shell originating in or consigned from Brazil», Official Journal of the European Union, at Food Safety Authority of Ireland website По словам Тони Фарнделла, директора по продажам английской компании-импортёра орехов и сушёных фруктов, результатом ситуации по ввозу орехов в кожуре стало удаление оболочки с целью её предварительной проверки. Таким образом выявляются афлатоксины и в случае необходимости налагаются ограничения на ввоз партии. Другие применения Помимо пищевого применения, масло бразильского ореха используется в качестве смазочного материала для часов, в парфюмерной промышленности и при изготовлении художественных красок. Древесина бразильского ореха (не путать с бразильской древесиной) превосходного качества, но его вырубка запрещена законами всех трёх производящих стран (Бразилии, Боливии и Перу). Незаконная добыча древесины и расчистка земель является постоянной угрозой.Greenpeace Activists Trapped by Loggers in Amazon, Greenpeace, 18 October 2007 Радиоактивность Бразильские орехи содержат небольшое количество радия, радиоактивного вещества. Хотя величина эта очень мала, примерно 40-260 Бк/кг, и большинство её не содержится в сердцевине ореха, это в 1000 раз выше, чем в других продуктах питания. Согласно ассоциации университетов Oak Ridge, накопление радия происходит не из-за повышенной концентрации вещества в почве, а из-за «очень разветвлённой корневой системы дерева»Радиоактивность бразильских орехов. . Ссылки * Americas Regional Workshop (Conservation & Sustainable Management of Trees, Costa Rica, November 1996) (1998). [http://www.iucnredlist.org/search/details.php/32986/all Bertholletia excelsa]. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 9 May 2006. Listed as Vulnerable (VU A1acd+2cd v2.3). * (Overharvesting of Brazil nuts as threat to regeneration.) * Brazil Nut homepage * New York Botanical Gardens Brazil Nuts Page * Brazil nuts' path to preservation, BBC News. * Brazil nut, The Encyclopedia of Earth * Бразильский орех Примечания Категория:Лецитисовые Категория:Флора Южной Америки Категория:Съедобные орехи и семечки Категория:Тропическое сельское хозяйство